libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Bands of the Void
Descriptors: Teleportation Class: Daevic, Helmsman, Stormbound, Vizier Slot: Wrists, Belt Saving Throw: Will These bands of thin cloth contain tears in the reality of the world itself, portals in which only the void rests. Shaping this veil allows you to warp space around you, using an extradimensional space within the veil to manipulate the locations of creatures or objects. As a move action, you can teleport a creature or object within 25 feet of you to any square adjacent to you. If the creature is unwilling, it may make a Will saving throw to resist this effect. If this teleportation would place the creature into dangerous terrain (such as in the air, into lava, or into the area of a hostile spell) that creature receives a +4 bonus to its saving throw. You cannot teleport a held, wielded, or worn object with this veil. You also cannot teleport objects that are attached to another object (such as a door or window). Essence: For each point of essence invested in this veil, the range at which you can affect creatures with this veil is increased by 10 feet, and the veils saving throw DC is increased by 1. Chakra Bind (Wrists): H8, S8, V8 Binding this veil to your Wrists chakra allows you to tear open a rift in space that leads to your own personal void. Creating this rift takes 1 minute of uninterrupted meditation, after which it opens in an adjacent square. The rift looks like a faint shimmering in the air that is 4 feet wide and 8 feet high. Only those you designate may enter the rift, and the rift is shut and made invisible behind you when you enter. Your personal void is an extradimensional space of inky blackness with an area of 100 cubic feet. For each point of essence invested in this veil, the extradimensional space’s area expands by 10 cubic feet. The rift to this extradimensional space persists until you remove it by meditating for 1 minute, or when you unshape this veil. The extradimensional space contains air and is always a comfortable temperature for you. Items and objects stored within the extradimensional space remain there while it is closed or the veil is unshaped. When the rift is removed, or this veil is unshaped, suppressed or destroyed, all creatures currently inside the extradimensional space are instantly ejected to squares adjacent to where the rift was last opened. The rift can be sundered as if it was a veil, and successfully doing so suppresses this veil for 1d4 rounds. If you are killed, all items and creatures within the extradimensional space are ejected into adjacent squares. Chakra Bind (Belt): S14, V16 Binding this veil to your Belt chakra grants you all the benefits of binding it to your Wrists chakra, and allows you to control the flow of time within the extradimensional space created by this veil. When you bind this veil, you can choose for time within the void created by the veil to flow from up to twice its normal speed (for example, for every two hours spent in this extradimensional space, only a single hour passes in the material plane) or as slow as half its normal speed (for every hour spent in the extradimensional space, two hours pass in the material plane). Category:Source: Stormbound